


Chimera x ant x Gon

by Alex_Thompson95



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Assassin Killua Zoldyck, Chimera Ant Arc, Content approved by SCAR, Determined Gon Freecs, F/M, Gay Gon Freecs, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Oblivious Gon Freecs, Other, Poor Killua (Hunter X Hunter), Protective Killua Zoldyck, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Thompson95/pseuds/Alex_Thompson95
Summary: Takes place during episode 85: Light X And X Darkness.In this scenario, Gon and Killua do not escape from Neferpitou and instead are captured by her. What she plans to with them, time will tell.
Kudos: 11
Collections: Hunter x Hunter, Sin Corps





	Chimera x ant x Gon

Kite felt a powerful aura and knelt down near some bushes.

"What?! T-This is a monster! I don't believe it!" He exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Gon asked.

"Gon, Killua run!"

"What?" Killua asked, trying to understand why he was saying this.

Pitou was perched on the side of the chimera ant cave. 

“There you are.” Pitou said with a smirk before she blasted off the wall and darted straight at them.

“GET BACK!” Kite screamed as he narrowly avoided a lethal hit from Pitou.

His arm went flying through the air and landed near Gon and Killua. Pitou skidded across the ground a little, then turned to face Kite. She turned her head around and gave the boys an intense stare. Her aura was so massive and intense that neither of them could believe what they were feeling. Gon glanced over at Kite's arm then turned his focus back to Pitou. His eyes were full of rage and he charged up his aura.

“Gon, st…” Kite started to say, when Killua clobbered the back of Gon’s head with both fists, his aura surrounding them.

He picked Gon up and laid him across his shoulders.

“Good move Killua, now take Gon and get out of here!” 

Killua nodded and retreated.

“You’ll have to excuse me for ending this fight before it can start.” Pitou said.

“Hm, you really think I’ll go down that easy?” Kite asked as he released his aura.

Killua dashed through the forest trying to get as much distance between him and that unbelievably strong chimera ant as possible. Part of him wanted to go back for Kite, but he knew he’d just get in his way. He understood why Gon did what he did, but it was a foolish move nonetheless. He could have gotten everyone killed. 

Killua: “N-NO WAY!”

Killua stopped moving as soon as he felt Pitou making her way towards them.

Killua: “She couldn’t have beaten Kite that quickly could she?”

Killua laid Gon behind a tree. He got ready to face her. Even though he knew he was no match for her. He was determined to do everything he could to keep her away from Gon. His heart pounded and his breaths were short and fast as he felt her getting closer. Sweat dripped down his face.

Killua: “I have to do this. I won’t forgive myself if I don’t at least try. I’m sorry Gon.”

Pitou appeared in front of him, her glowing yellow eyes pierced Killua’s soul.

“Oh my, don’t we have a lively one on our hands?!” Pitou mused.

Killua angrily clenched his fists and got into his fighting stance.

“Where’s your friend? You wouldn’t have left him in the middle of nowhere in a place like this would you?”

She paused then continued when he didn’t reply, “*Sigh*, gonna do things the hard way are we?”

Killua stared at her, trying to find some kind of weakness to exploit, he couldn’t see anything obvious, so he had to look for an opening in combat. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, then charged at Pitou, who put her hands behind her back. 

Killua: “What’s she doing? “

Pitou: “Let’s have some fun, Little one.”

Killua went for her gut, but she blocked his strike with her knee without breaking a sweat. 

Killua: “Tsk, she’s just toying with me! I have to end this fight as fast as possible. I can’t afford to let things drag out too long or Gon’s gonna wake up before we can get away!”

Killua jumped back and tried to come up with some way that he could catch her off guard. He was sweating and breathing hard with fear. He wasn’t like this normally, and Gon wasn’t awake to tell him not to do this like before with the phantom troupe. He was so terrified of her and yet, his deep love for Gon drove him to fight anyways, despite knowing that he could very well be killed by her at any moment. He charged at her like before and she raised her knee again as his fist moved towards her belly, but right before he touched it Killua went behind her and jumped up to kick the back of her head.

Pitou ducked and slapped him with her tail. 

“GAHHH!” 

Killua went flying, he tumbled harshly across the ground. Pitou’s ears twitched with excitement when she heard the painful sound he made, but she barely noticed because she was focused on countering whatever else he was going to try next. Killua jumped back up and charged straight towards Pitou once more. She quickly noticed Killua’s eyes glance at the one leg she was standing on.

Pitou: “Hmph, how pathetic. If this is all you can do then I might as well put you out of your misery.”

Killua got within striking distance of her, she went to kick him but he jumped straight up in the air and tossed a lightning bolt at her. As she looked up she saw the bolt yet didn’t have enough time to move as it hit and stunned her. 

Killua: “Alright, one good hit is all I need, then I can get Gon out of here.”

Killua put his arms and legs together and came darting at her like a rocket, and when he got in range he did a front flip and kicked the back of Pitou’s head as hard as he could with his heel. Pitou face planted into the ground hard, Killua swiftly landed behind her. He wasted no time in running towards where Gon was. Steam rose from Pitou’s body as she lay motionless for a few seconds. Her tail twitched from side to side once and she immediately stood up to her feet. 

Killua stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Pitou rise. She casually cracked her neck.

“I must say that is a very impressive ability you have there. I was starting to think you didn’t have anything special like that other human.” she said, brushing the dirt from her shoulders as if nothing happened.

Killua: “N-no way!”

He turned to face her, now trembling in fear.

“I’d love to keep playing, but you see, the queen’s got to eat and you just seem like the perfect little meal.”

Killua was about to try and run but she lunged at him with tremendous speed and punched his stomach hard. The sound he made caused her ears to twitch again, she knocked him out the same way Killua did to Gon. 

Pitou: “I know I could search for the other one, but I don’t want to keep the queen waiting too long. I’ll find him after I feed this adorable snack to her.”

She went to pick him up but paused. She sliced his shirt in half and slid it off his body, Pitou glanced over his smooth body for a moment and was curious to see what the rest of him looked like, so she removed his shorts and underwear next. Pitou admired his squishy butt for a little bit then scanned his firm yet soft looking legs and when she saw his socks and shoes she took those off him too. She turned him over to look at his front.

“Why am I so excited by this human? He looks so nice. The queen’s gonna have a very special meal indeed.” Pitou mused as she finally picked him up and carried him back to the cave to begin prepping him. 

She laid Killua on a flat rock and started running her fingers through his flowy hair. She was preparing to start cutting him up but she felt just how soft his hair was.

“Oh my~ I could just snuggle up in that fluffy hair of his!” She gushed excitedly.

She moved her hand to his forehead next and slowly rubbed his face.

“So smooth and squishable.”

As she worked her way down and felt his surprisingly firm ribcage she started enjoying herself more. She felt how exquisitely squishy his stomach was and pressed down on it a little as she ran her hand down it. When she saw his small member she paused.

“Oh, it’s one of those...hm, what’s it called again?” Pitou asked herself, trying to remember where she saw it last.

“Ah, yes that book!” She exclaimed as she walked over and picked up an open book off the floor. 

There was a picture of a hand grasping a shaft in it. She eyed Killua’s member for a moment and gently wrapped her hand around it like she saw in the picture. 

“Ah!” Killua moaned.

Pitou startled at the noise and let go, she put her guard up thinking that he might have woken up. When she saw his eyes still closed, Pitou grabbed his shaft again. The sound Killua made reminded her of the painful sounds he made during their fight, if a bit softer.

“You sound so wonderful!”

Pitou was starting to consider not giving Killua to the queen as she started fondling his wittle wiener. Killua moaned more and more with each stroke.

“I love this~!” Pitou exclaimed as she kept playing with Killua’s penis.

Killua was dreaming about Gon. They were sitting together, looking up at the starry night sky. When Pitou grabbed Killua’s shaft the first time he felt Gon touch the front of his shorts in his dream.

“Ah! Gon? What are you…?”

“Oh, oops sorry!” Gon said, his face turning beet red with embarrassment as they both looked down at each other almost simultaneously.

When the feeling of his member getting stroked came back again Gon had knocked Killua harshly on his back and pressed one hand on his chest , Gon was rubbing his penis through his shorts with the other. 

“Gon, stop! What’s…?”

Killua gasped when Gon looked up at him with those horrifying, glowing yellow eyes. His hair and skin started to grow and turn white, two cat ears slowly sprouted out of his head. His body got larger, and his face was slowly turning into Pitou. 

“No...” Killua shuttered in disbelief.

“No!”

Pitou was shocked when Killua came and let go of him. 

“AHH!”

Killua’s eyes snapped open, as soon as he saw Pitou, he got up and jumped back to get some distance from her. Killua looked down at his cum covered shaft and got embarrassed from realizing he was butt naked, seeing the mess Pitou had created. He panted in an irregular rhythm as he tried to calm down, feeling the intense yet disgusting pleasure surging through his body. 

“Oh dear, what was that?!” Pitou said in genuine surprise.

She licked her hand clean and after doing so, she added, “Wow~! Whatever this stuff is, it tastes delicious!”

Her eyes darted at Killua who was getting ready to fight again.

“Oh come on now, you know you can’t beat me right? Just come here and let me clean you up.”

“KILLUA!” 

The both of them heard Gon’s scream echo through the cave.

Killua: “No! No, no NO!”

Killua was about to try and run but Pitou was right behind him as she grabbed him by his neck and raised him into the air. She threw Killua into the wall and he fell on his hands and knees. He struggled to his feet but before he could react Pitou gave no mercy and kneed him in the stomach, he fell to the floor unconscious. She realized she wasn’t using en and when she did, she felt Gon heading for the queen. Pitou was about to head that way herself but she paused and looked back at Killua.

“I almost feel bad for doing this.” She said as she picked him up and laid him across her shoulder.

Gon was fighting through hordes of chimera ant soldiers as he searched everywhere for Killua and he stumbled upon the queen sitting on her throne. The five ants that were guarding her all charged at Gon, he sent them all flying one by one. 

“WHERE’S KILLUA!?” Gon screamed.

Queen: “I’m afraid I don’t know who that is, nor do I care what my prey is called.”

“Grr…”

Gon remembered their mission and knew that Kite would want him to do what they came all the way here to do. 

Gon: “I’ll end this quickly, then keep looking for Killua, I hope he’s ok...”

“First comes rock!”

Before Gon could continue he heard a thump and turned to see Killua lying on the ground. 

Tears filled his eyes.

“No!” Gon choked thinking that he might be dead.

He quickly looked towards the pitch black entrance Killua’s body came through, prepared for something to attack him. Pitou came darting out of the pitch black entrance startling him by the speed she was coming at him with. Still he tried to punch her but she grabbed his arm and before he could react punched him hard in the stomach. Gon coughed up some blood as he fell into Pitou’s arms.

Pitou: “Oops, hope I didn’t get too carried away.”

She turned him over, placed a hand on his chest and sighed with relief as she felt his heart beating. 

That’s some amazing power you have. It will definitely serve us well. Much more than your friends.

Pitou was about to present Gon to the queen but she stopped.

“Please wait one moment, my queen.”

Queen: “What are you going to do, Pitou?”

“You’ll see.” Pitou says as she went and grabbed some rope. She brought it back and tied Gon’s hands together, then picked him up. Kneeling down and presenting him before the queen. 

Pitou stopped suddenly, deciding to strip him similarly to how she had done with Killua. She needed to do it quickly, so that they could get things done and over with before anything problematic could potentially occur. Pitou wanted to examine Gon like she had Killua, but she wasn’t in a position to do that and his power was far greater than Killua’s.

Pitou: Sigh, if only he would have done things the easy way. On the bright side, I might be able to get some more time with him.

“Pitou?”

“Oh, sorry my queen, I’m just making sure he’s squeaky clean and good enough for you.” Pitou lied with an extra cheesy smile on her face. 

Queen: “Ahh, I see. Carry on.”

Pitou: “Yes!”

Pitou was disappointed she wasn't gonna have a lot of time with this boy, but still she took her time inspecting as much of his body as she possibly could. First thing she removed was his shoes and held one of them in her hand. She licked the rough soles of his foot, sucking on each of his dirty toes. 

Pitou: “Hmm, so good.”

Next clothing item she removed was his shirt. Just like Killua, he had a beautiful body. 

Pitou: “What an amazing body this one has. I can't believe someone so young could have a body like this.”

Queen: “Pitou?”

“Yes, my queen?”

Queen: “How would you like to spend one day with the other human you brought for me?”

“Really?!”

Queen: “Yes, you seem to be enjoying yourself inspecting him. Take it as a sign of gratitude for saving me.”

“Thank you so much!”

Pitou: “Hopefully I’ll be able to have more than a day with him.”

She ran her hand across his spry face, his solid yet soft to the touch chest, and upon reaching his downstairs, she tore off his shorts and underwear, her eyes widened when she saw his wiener. 

Queen: “Such a foolish boy. Charging in here, thinking he'll escape from here alive.”

Pitou: “Such beauty. Ohh, I wish I could have more time with this one.”

The Queen curiously looks on when she sees Pitou stroking his shaft, it made her crave his body so much more.

When she was finished, she presented him to the queen who grabbed Gon by the back of his neck and looked at his youthful face.

“Such a nice looking body he has, I hope he tastes as good as he looks.”

She raised him in the air and was about to take a bite out of him.

“WAIT!”

“What is it now?!” The Queen hissed

“Please allow me to assist you, my queen. We don’t want things going wrong nyow do we?”

“Yes, good idea. It’s been a while since I've had a fresh meal like this, and the last fresh humans I had did end up struggling a little. Wouldn’t be good if the same thing happened with this one.”

“Indeed.” Pitou said, as she placed her hands under Gon’s back and raised him into the air. The queen grabbed Gon’s legs. 

She looked at Gon’s adorable little boy feet and licked one of them.

(Oh, yes, I’m going to take my time eating you)

As the queen bites down on Gon's foot, Pitou simultaneously drives her claws deep into his back. Causing Gon to wake up screaming in agony.

"AHHH!!! W-What the.." His eyes widened when he realized what was happening to him.

"N-No!!! Stop! A-AHH!!" Stop this!" He tried to squirm out of Pitou's grasp but with hardly any stamina left, he was helpless to do anything. But still he tried, feet kicking in the air & screaming in extraordinary pain.

"Shh...just a little longer my sweet little human, okay? Soon the pain will go away. Just close your eyes, I promise this will all be over soon." She smiles sadistically as the Queen finally tears off his leg like it was paper. Blood squirts out his leg as Gon's screams become louder which awakens Killua from his slumber.

(N-No. Is this really how it all ends?) He thinks back to when he first left Whale Island and promised Mito he would return when he found Ging. Gon starts crying when he realizes he won't be able to keep that promise now.

(I'm so sorry Mito.)

He sees the Queen swallowing the remains of his feet, He’s nervous.

(N-No. Why? We're just kids. We shouldn't be dying like this. This isn't fair!)

His head arches back and when he sees Killua up on his feet from behind Pitou, Gon shuts his eyes tight as he prepares for Killua tossing a lightning bolt at Pitou. Pitou noticed how tightly Gon’s eyes were closed and she turned her head to look behind her but before she could get it that far the bolt hit her back and all three of them were electrified by it. They were all screaming and Killua was about to run to help Gon but he opened his eyes and saw the look Killua had on his face.

“KILLUA DON’T!”

He was about to take a step but he gasped, he couldn’t believe what Gon had just said. Tears started streaming down his face.

“IT’S TOO LATE FOR ME, BUT IT’S NOT TOO LATE FOR YOU THOUGH!”

“G-Gon…I can’t just-”

“GO!”

Killua stood trembling and crying and was about to tell Gon that he wasn’t going to leave him, to let him die like this, all alone, but Gon screamed at him louder.

“GOOOO!”

Killua looked into Gon’s eyes one last time then he turned and ran as fast as he could away from them. 

(A HUMAN IS ESCAPING, DO NOT LET HIM LEAVE THIS CAVE!)

All the soldiers stopped what they were and did as the queen instructed.

Pitou, not wanting her new plaything to escape, tried as hard as she could to move but she wasn’t able to. She got enraged that such a weak human could do something like this to her and she screamed releasing her aura. Killua felt her overwhelming power wash over him like a tsunami and her scream sent chills down his spine. Suddenly he heard Gon’s voice echoing through the cave.

“KILLUA! PROMISE ME YOU WON’T STOP FIGHTING!”

Killua already tried fighting Pitou though, and that didn’t go well for him.

“BUT I...!”

“PROMISE ME!!” Gon roars as loud as he possibly can.

“I-I PROMISE!”

(I can’t let her catch me again, I need to be able to outrun her. Come on, come on think!)

Two chimera ants lunged at him and he jumped over them causing them to crash into each other. 

(COME ON!)

Suddenly lightning danced in his eyes and his body glowed, then his aura exploded as lightning surrounded his entire body and his speed was greatly increased. He was soon able to see the exit but there was an army of chimera ants in his way. Killua threw two lightning bolts at the ants on the frontlines then he zipped between the rest, stunning them all seemingly at the same time.

Killua escaped, but he was in great pain knowing that he couldn’t get Gon out with him. He failed him twice, and he wasn’t going to be able to tell him how sorry he was. He wasn’t going to be able to tell him how much he meant to him, or share anymore happy memories with him. Killua stopped running and dropped to his hands and knees sobbing. 

“RAHHHH!”

Killua screamed, he slammed his fist into the ground causing a shockwave of lightning. He does that several more times and unknown to him it shocks some chimera ants that were attempting to sneak up on him. Killua sees them tumble out of their hiding spots, he stands up and keeps moving. When he got far enough away and knew he wasn’t being tailed anymore, he used zetsu to hide himself and looked for a place to rest.

Back at the cave the lightning surrounding the queen, Gon, and Pitou dissipated. The queen ordered Pitou to go after Killua. Pitou removed her claws from Gon’s back, he dropped to the floor.

“Ah!”

Gon cried out in pain a little when the wounds in his back hit the floor.

(No you don’t!) 

The queen took another bite out of him and while she was chewing, Gon took that opportunity to raise his hands aiming at Pitou. 

“JAN-KEN-PA!”

A giant orange blast went flying from his hands at Pitou. She turned to block it with one hand and the blast knocked her on her butt, to her surprise and annoyance. She wasn’t expecting his attack to be that strong. 

"Tsk, dang human! You know what?! I take back what I said!" Pitou says as she stands up and rubs her sore butt.

She picks him up by the back of the neck and brings him to the Queen. 

Pitou no longer feels sad about seeing Gon being eaten since he kinda annoyed her with his attack. 

“I’m gonna make your last moments very uncomfortable!” Pitou says as she stabs her claws into Gon’s shoulders and lifts him back up. The queen grabs him and continues her feast.

“S-Screw you! A-AH!” Gon cries as Pitou drives her claws deeper into his flesh.

Pitou got an idea and leaned down right next to Gon’s ear.

“You know what? When you’re reborn, I think I’ll send you after your friend.”

“What?! Y-you’re lying!” Gon cried.

“Maybe, but if I’m not, everything you did for Killua will have been for nothing.”

Gon started screaming and crying, he continued to cry out in pain when Pitou began twisting her claws in his shoulders. Gon’s vision started to blur and he felt faint. 

(Killua, i’m sorry.)

That was Gon’s final thought as he looked at the queen who was about to take another bite out of him, after that- 

he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like sinful content link this and would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.  
> https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB  
> Also, be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
